Hearts Aflame
by Asher Knight
Summary: Adelaide Oliver was a writer living a quiet, non-existant life until she met Kelly Severide, who brought heat, passion and adventure to her door. Question is, can she be brave enough to go head-to-head with the lieutenant? Or will her fears get in the way? [Kelly x OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Chicago Fire or any of the show's characters. **

Hi everyone! This is my first Chicago Fire fanfic. I hope you all enjoy and go easy on me. I'm still planning out where this whole story is headed. I tried really hard to go back and make sure all my grammar and spelling was correct but I apologize if I missed anything.

\- : - Chapter One : Meeting Among Embers - : -

"Severide, report," Chief Wallace Boden's voiced boomed through the radio. "Severide!"

Nothing but static replied. The call had started off as a small electrical fire but by the time Truck 81, Rescue Squad 3 and Ambulance 61 had reached the old, six story apartment complex the building was completely engulfed. Firefighters were rushing into the inferno to evacuate the residents. The third story widow shattered against the pressure of the flames and the sound of glass hitting the concrete rang out.

"Chief," Lieutenant Matt Casey's voice spoke out through the radio. "We gotta pull back, It's going collapse any minute!"

"Everybody, fall back now," ordered Boden. "Squad 3 report!"

"We're all out Chief but Severide's still in there," reported Capp.

Boden was about to send reinforcements when Lieutenant Kelly Severide burst through the front entrance. He was carrying in his arms a young woman wrapped in a charred bed comforter.

"She breathed in a couple of bad lungfuls of smoke and burns on her back," Kelly rattled off as he set her gently on the gurney.

"Thanks, you okay,' asked Leslie Shay, his best friend and one of the paramedics.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kelly assured her.

"She got my kids out," a middle-aged woman spoke up, running towards the gurney. "They were in their bedroom and I doing laundry downstairs. She went in and got them out of bed. Is she going to be okay?"

"She's stable for now ma'am but we've got to get her to Chicago Med," Leslie informed her.

The fire was quickly contained with all the residents safe and accounted for. It was late in the night when Shay and Dawson pulled up from dropping the woman off at Chicago Med. Mouch was at his usually place in front of the TV, Peter Mills was cooking up a quick late supper and Rescue squad, of course, was at their usual table.

As they walked in, Kelly got up and asked, "Shay, how's the girl doing?"

"She's going to be okay but they're still keeping her for observation," said Dawson. "She was asking the firefighter that saved her on the ride over. There's still two hours of visiting time left if you want to go over and see her."

"Okay, thanks," said Kelly.

Chief Boden was just getting off the phone when Kelly knocked on his door. Giving the lieutenant a quick nod, Boden signaled him to come in. "You all right," the chief asked, giving him a once over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had Shay check me out," Kelly answered. "Is it all right if I duck out for a little bit? I wanna go check on that girl I pulled from the Kent fire."

"Just make sure to keep your radio on," Chief nodded his approval.

Chicago Med was packed as usually. The hospital never slept. After getting her room number from the nurse at the front desk, Kelly made his way over to room 324. She was sleeping when he walked in. Her dark, black hair was pulled back into a braid. An IV was running through her thin arm. Monitors were beeping a steady heart rhythm. Taking a seat next to her bed, Kelly gently grabbed her hand and held it in his.

Severide watched as her eyes, warm orbs of brown, fluttered opened. "Take it easy," Kelly warned her as she tried to get up.

Her voice was weak and raspy from the smoke inhalation as she said, "You're the one who saved me."

"Yeah, that was me," he smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Better but I can't go home yet," she told him. "What's your name?"

"Kelly, Kelly Severide," he told her.

"Adelaide Oliver but I go by A.J.," said Addie. "Thank you, for saving me."

Kelly just shook his head, "Hey, it's my job."

"Did everyone else make it out," Adelaide asked worriedly.

"They're all safe," Kelly nodded. "You saved your neighbor's kids you know."

"I knew they were alone," she shrugged, like it was the simplest thing in the world to risk your life in a fire.

Kelly spent a few more minutes talking to Adelaide before a nurse came in and shooed him out of the room. He didn't want to leave but the nurse was insistent. Adelaide was going to be released late tomorrow afternoon and Kelly made her promise to visit the firehouse when she got out.

"I'm just saying, it's possibly the greatest crime series every written," said Otis. The firefighter was once again trying to explain the reasoning behind his latest obsession. It was a crime series, based off of Chicago in the 1920s, written by a new best-selling author named A. J. Oliver.

"Otis, can you please pull back on the nerd talk for a bit," teased his roommate, Joe Cruz. "I don't know how you lived him with Lieutenant," said Joe, turning to Severide over at the squad table.

"Trust me, we don't either," Shay put in, laughing.

"Uh, excuse me," an apprehensive voice called out. A young woman, carrying a two large bakery boxes was heading towards them. "I'm looking for Kelly Severide."

Otis just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Aren't they all?" That promptly earned him an elbow to his gut by Shay. "What," Otis hissed? "Well, they are."

"He's right over," pointed out Shay.

"Thank you," said Adelaide, heading towards the squad table.

Kelly was talking Capp when he noticed her walk in. She looked a lot better than she did in the hospital to him. The colour was back in her cheeks, her face was lit up with a smile and she was walking straight to him.

"Hi," she said, giving him a bright smile.

"A.J.," a smile broke out on Kelly's face when he noticed the visitor. "What did you do, bust out?"

"Hardly," Adelaide laughed. "They discharged me this morning. The nurses said it could have been a lot worse if it wasn't for you."

"Just doing my job," Severide actually blushed for the first time in a long while.

"Well, still…these are for you," she said, shyly offering up the boxes in her arms. "My best friend owns a bakery and these are her famous cream cheese danishes."

"Oh wow," Kelly said, lifting open the lid. "These look amazing. Let's go inside."

Kelly led her into the main living area of the firehouse. There was a small kitchen set up in the back along with a couch, TV and lots of firefighters around. Kelly made the rounds, introducing Adelaide to everybody.

"Are those…," Mouch trailed off, sniffing the pastry aroma?

"Yes, they are," laughed Adelaide.

"But they're for me," Kelly smirked, unable to resistant teasing the man. All of firehouse 51 knew about Mouch's love for pastry.

"Seriously," Mouch asked, his face expressionless.

Adelaide took pity on the rest of the men staring down the boxes in Kelly's arms. She passed one to Mouch and said, "I'm sure Kelly doesn't mind sharing one box."

"You are an angel," Mouch declared, claiming the sweets.

As the crew began tearing at the danishes, Kelly lead Adelaide back to his office. "Let's go put these away for they demolish my box too," said Severide. Kelly couldn't help but smile at Adelaide. She was cute, shyly standing in the doorway, taking in his office space. "Come in," he told her, shutting the door behind Adelaide.

"So…uh you're a Lieutenant," she said, her words coming out more like a question.

Kelly nodded saying, "Yeah, for Rescue Squad 3. We specialize in search-and-rescue, natural disasters and water rescue."

"Wow, that's amazing," smiled Adelaide.

"Yeah, I pretty much knew Rescue Squad was it for me at a young age," admitted Kelly. "So what are you do?"

"Uh, I'm a writer," she admitted, toying with the hair band on her wrist. "Listen, I should head out. I don't want to get in the way while you're working."

"No, you're not in the way," Kelly assured her all too quickly. "You have to stay for dinner. Mills is actually cooking tonight so I can guarantee it will be the best corn beef you've ever had."

"Are you sure," she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Kelly nodded, adoring her mousiness. "Hey guys, A.J.'s staying for dinner," he called out to the rest of crew.

Firehouse 51 was in for a shock as they watched Kelly pull out a chair their guest and starting serving her food. Kelly noticed Adelaide leaning closer towards him under the stares coming from his firehouse family.

"Guys," he whispered sternly. "Cool it." After that, everyone started focusing on their plate and Adelaide gave Kelly a quick smile before digging into her own food.

"So Adelaide, was it," one of the paramedics, Gabriella Dawson asked. "Is it French?"

"Yeah, it is. My father's grandparents immigrated here from France," Addie explained. "But my middle name is Josephine so I usually go by A. J."

"Sorry about your apartment," Shay, seated next to her, spoke in-between bites of corn beef. "Any news on when you'll be move back in?"

"The landlord was insured but it's going to be awhile. Luckily, I had all my stuff covered for too but I'm thinking of just moving into a bigger place anyway. That place was just too small for all my stuff. I'm staying at my best friend Sarah's house until I figure it out."

"The one what makes those delicious pastries," Mouch asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that's her," Adelaide nodded.

"So kid, what do you do for a living," one of the other firefighters, Christopher Hermann, asked.

"I'm a writer," answered Adelaide. "Mostly novels and a few short stories for some magazines."

"Really, anything we might have read," Dawson asked skeptically.

'You might have," she admitted. "I have a series I'm working on. The first book came out two years years ago called _Sins of the City_."

"Oh my god," Otis exclaimed, dropping his fork. "You're _the_ A.J. Oliver!"

"Uh, yeah I guess," said Adelaide nervously.

"Otis, down boy," Kelly ordered seriously.

"Sorry," said Otis, sheepishly apologizing. "I just love your books, They're amazing."

"Otis just got me started on the first book," added Joe. "Can't say I'm much of reader but even I got into them too."

"Thanks," replied an embarrassed Adelaide.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes at Otis, snidely commenting, "Wow, so I guess you've got a bit of a following,"

"Dawson," Lieutenant Casey reproved. He stared at Dawson as if she had grown another head, surprised at her behavior.

"No offense Dawson, but it's more than just a bit of a following," defended Otis. "I have so many questions," Otis practically squealed, turning towards Adelaide.

"Otis, let the girl eat," chided Chief Boden.

"No, it's okay," said Adelaide. "It's nice to know I have such big fans. I must be doing something right."

Once they were done eating, Adelaide got up to help with dishes but was stopped by Peter saying, "You don't have to do that. You're a guest." He immediately grabbed the plate from her hands and Shay started helping him clean up.

"Oh you sure," asked Adelaide.

"Yeah, of course," said Shay. "It's our turn anyway."

After saying her goodbyes, Adelaide was walking towards her car when someone called out her name. Kelly jogged over to her.

"Listen, I was wondering if I could buy you a beer sometime or take you out to dinner," he asked.

In the course of her life, Adelaide had been asked out by a total of four guys. Only two took her out on a second date. So it wasn't a surprise when she nervously stuttered her reply,"Oh, uh s-sure."

"Great, here let me get your number," Severe said, handing her his phone. "I'll call you when I get off shift." The grin didn't leave Kelly's face for the rest of his shift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to Ghostwriter and KittyxCat1509 for their sweet reviews. They really made my day and pushed me to get chapter out quickly. Hope you all enjoy. **

\- : - Chapter Two : His Girl - : -

Joe was reading the morning paper when Otis took a seat across from him. He took a deep breath and asked Joe, "Hey, can I run something by you?"

"All right, what is it this time," asked Joe. The firefighter knew this was coming. It happened every time Otis met someone new.

"What do you think about me asking AJ out," asked Otis?

"Uh…buddy, I ain't touching that with a ten foot pole," replied Joe, holding up hands up in surrender.

"What, you don't think she would be into me," pushed Otis.

"Man, I think you should go ask Severide what he thinks," Joe suggested, before making a quick getaway to the kitchen. Everyone knew after watching their Lieutenant rescue the writer that he was very interested in the girl and she was interested in him as well.

Deciding to take the risk, Otis found Kelly checking the supplies stored in the squad truck. "Hey Lieutenant, you got a second," he asked.

Kelly finished locking the compartment door and moved to the next. He gave Otis a glance before grunting a quick, "Make it quick."

"Listen, I was thinking of asking Adelaide out but I'll admit I'm a little rusty on my technique. Think you could give me some tips," the young firefighter asked hopefully.

"You want to ask AJ out," Kelly asked, talking hold of the rotary saw. Otis' face paled as the lieutenant started up the tool, the sharp blades buzzing loudly. "Just checking the motor," Kelly smirked, setting the tool back down in the truck compartment.

"Y-yeah, right," Otis stuttered.

Kelly's grin widened a bit as he took in Otis' distress and he asked, "So what were you saying?"

"Oh, I…uh…wanted to ask…," Otis started to say but was cut off by Kelly's phone.

Checking the caller ID, Kelly smiled as he answered, "Hey AJ! You're not canceling our date on me, are you?" She must have given him an answer he wanted to hear because seconds later Kelly laughed and said, "All right, I'll meet you at the bar at seven."

"So, you and AJ are a thing," asked Otis dejectedly.

"Not yet," Kelly admitted. "But I intend to make her my girl Otis."

Then Otis, ever the trouper, gave Kelly a huge grin before patting him on the shoulder and saying, "Well hey, that's just great. I'm happy for you, Severide."

"Thanks man," replied Kelly.

Luck must have been on their side that night because Firehouse 51 received no more calls for the rest of their shift. Quiet nights like that only came once in a blue moon so they were all grateful for the extra down time. Kelly bolted his car ahead of all the others, eager to get home and pass the time before his date that night. He was meeting AJ at his favorite bar in a couple of hours.

Behind him, Leslie Shay noticed her roommate making a beeline for his car as soon they were dismissed. She knew he was in such a hurry he was going to forget he was her ride so she called out, "Hey, hold on eager beaver!"

"Shake a leg Shay," Kelly called back from his car door.

"What's got him so wound up," asked Dawson?

"Give you one guess," laughed Shay, before sprinting to the black, classic muscle car her roommate owned.

"Bout time," complained Kelly, strapping on his seat beat.

Shay couldn't help but her best friend by countering, "Awe, look who's excited for his first date! You are just adorable, you know that."

"Wow, thanks," Kelly muttered, shifting the car into gear.

What took place next could only be described by Kelly as a living hell. Shay bombarded him with questions but he held strong, only giving her the bare minimum of his plans. She also took the liberty of listing every single thing Kelly shouldn't do on his date and how to impress AJ.

"Shay," Kelly finally put a stop to her insistent advice. "If case you forgot, I've been on a couple of dates before. I've had girlfriends before."

"Correction," Shay exclaimed. "You've had flings. You've had one-night stands. Never a real relationship since Renee and I want that for you. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Shay," said Kelly.

"No sweat," said Shay. "Besides If AJ doesn't swing for my team at least one of us should have her," teased his roommate. Shay let out a shriek as she dodged the pillow thrown at her.

"All right, I'll heading out," Kelly called out to Shay. "Don't wait up."

Oh wait," Shay called out. She grabbed the small bouquet mix of roses and orchids. "You almost forgot these."

"Thanks, see you later," he said, giving Shay a quick peck on the cheek.

"Have fun," she called out as he left.

The bar was small but nice and well light AJ noticed as she stared inside through the window. Kelly had beat her there and was nursing a drink, most likely scotch, while he waited for her. The butterflies in her stomach were driving her crazy; crazy enough to stand outside the building for the last ten minutes. She never did well on dates. Usually the men she went out with would get distracted by the first pretty thing that passed by and would make some exercise to end the night early. She told herself not to let her nerves get the best of her. She told herself to brave. She walked as Kelly, dressed so handsomely in a nice black button down shirt and jeans, checked his phone again. Taking a deep breath, Adelaide pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Hey," she said shyly, walking over to him.

"You made it," smiled Kelly. He got up to greet her and wrapped his arms around in a warm hug. She left the light touch of his lips on her cheek when he gave her a quick kiss. "Let's get a table," he suggested.

At his warm greeting, AJ's guilt kicked in. She could not believe she had almost decided to leave him waiting, all because she had been a little nervous. Trying to ease the guilt she said, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"No worries," Kelly assured her, pulling out a chair for her. "Oh these are for you," he said, presenting the small bouquet.

"They're gorgeous," said Adelaide, taking in the beautiful aroma of the flowers.

"You're welcome. So tell me about yourself," he asked.

At that, the ice broke between them and sitting with him became easier for Adelaide. He kept her talking by asking questions about her job, her family, where she lived before Chicago and more. She also learned that firefighters had a lot of stories. Kelly regaled with tales of some of the most amazing rescues squad 3 had been through. AJ was in awe of the brave man sitting in front of her and all the people she had met at the firehouse the other day. Kelly distracted her so well, Adelaide didn't notice his hand moving until he took hold of hers. Just like that day in the hospital, he gave her a light squeeze of assurance and didn't let go.

"Thanks for a great dinner," Adelaide said as Kelly led her outside.

"Hey, this was the most fun I've had in a long time," admitted Kelly.

"Me too," blushed Adelaide, biting her bottom lip out of habit.

Kelly moved in closer to her, placing both hands on her shoulders before say, "So tell me we can do this again…please."

The please he added last minute but it was endearing nonetheless, forcing Adelaide to answer, "Yes, I'd really that."

He was going to kiss her. AJ felt it she moment he started to lean in. Being so much shorter than him, her arms wrapped around his waist instead of his neck as he pulled her close. Kelly had meant to be quick but found himself deepening their kiss, ending the date on the perfect note.

The next morning Severide was on shift. They had already been called to two fires this morning and were finally getting a short break.

"Severide, my office," ordered Chief Boden.

"Any idea what that's about," asked Casey? Severide just shrugged as he got up to follow Boden.

"Take a seat, Kelly," Boden said, gesturing to the chair across from him.

Kelly knew something was up from the expression on his Chief's face. "What's up Chief," he asked?

"Arson Investigations just called," said Boden. "Apparently the fire that started there two days ago wasn't just poor electoral wiring."

"You mean they think someone intentionally started it," Kelly asked in shock.

"Almost positive," he nodded. "They found accelerants loaded in the top floor of the building."

"Damn," muttered Kelly. "Do they know who did it yet?"

Boden shook his head, the disappointment evident in his mood. "The investigation is still ongoing. Captain Cunningham might be reaching out to you for questioning," explained Boden.

"That all," asked Kelly. Bowden gave a short nod, dismissing the lieutenant.

Taking advantage of not having a call come through, Kelly grabbed him cell and headed outside the firehouse to make a call. He already had the number memorized since the day she had given it to him. Three rings passed before he heard her voice on the other end. It was shocking to Kelly how quickly his heart leapt at the sound of her voice.

"Kelly," AJ answered excitedly. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he answered. "Listen, I'm on shift but I was hoping you could stop by the firehouse today. There's something I need to fill you in on."

"Ummm, yeah of course," said Adelaide. "How about I stop by in a few hours?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you then," said Kelly. Just as Severide walked in, the sound system announced a call.

**Ambulance 61, Truck 51, Squad 3. Single car collision on Jefferson and Waldash. **

"Let's move," Severide called out, jumping into his turnout gear.

"Right behind you, Severide," Casey called out, taking his seat in Truck 51.

The trucks pulled out and rushed towards the accident scene. Squad reached the scene first with ambulance 61 and truck 51 following behind.

"Jesus," Capp explained, taking in the scene.

The car had been pushed off the road and was teetering on top of a freeway overhead pass. Squad went to work right away, knowing the car could go over any minute. The driver was conscious behind the wheel. There was a gash running around his right temple. His hands were ghost white, locked in a tight grip on the steering wheel.

"It's going over," Severide shouted. He was the first one to reach the vehicle, putting all if his weight on the trunk.

"We got it," Mills shouted, taking Severide's spot with Mouch, Herman and Otis joining in. Every man from truck 51 was working to hold the car while squad worked to stabilize it in place.

"Dawson, you're up. Make it quick," Severide called out once he knew it was safe for the paramedic to work.

"Shay, grab the backboard," said Dawson, leaning over the man.

"Hey, my name is Shay. Don't be scared. We're going to get you out of here," Leslie assured him.

"I'm Gabby, what's your name hun," Dawson asked, wrapping a neck guard around the man's cervix.

"He's in shock," Shay claimed, noticing the man could not speak.

The man stuck behind the steering wheel gave out a short gasp before slamming his foot down on the gas pedal of the car.

"Hey, get your foot off the gas," Severide shouted. "Get your foot off the glass!"

"Severide," Casey exclaimed, noticing the car was pushing forward against the blocks.

"Hold on," said Shay, reaching for a small syringe and inserted the sedative through his neck.

Dawson took a deep breath and looked over to her partner, "Nice work."

"Thanks, now let's get the hell out of here," suggested Shay.

A few hours later They were back in the firehouse after a long, intense call. Apparently the man had been trying to avoid a stray that had somehow made its way onto the freeway. He lost control and the car swerved into the rail of the overhead.

They were pulling into the driveway when Capp asked, "Hey Severide, isn't that your girl?" He was pointing to small, short figure, bundled up in black coat and scarf standing next to a sleek Audi R8 Spyder.

They let Severide off next to the car before pulling into the firehouse. He jogged over, smiling at the girl humorously shaking from the cold.

"Is Chicago always this cold? I think I saw a couple of penguins go by; they were crying," Adelaide exclaimed, causing Severide to burst out laughing.

"What are you doing outside," he asked?

"I just pulled up when you guys came in behind me," said Adelaide. "Can we go in please?"

Reaching over, Kelly opened her car door. "Hold on, let's talk out here," suggested Severide. He made his way around the front and hopped into the passenger seat.

"So this suggests something series," Adelaide laughed nervously, trying to break the tension.

"Hey, it kind of is," sighed Kelly. "That fire that broke out in your apartment building wasn't by accident. Arson investigations has already found some evidence it was intentional. You're not going to be able to get back into your place until the investigation is over."

Shock and worry caused her bite her lip out of habit. "Kelly, I don't understand. Why would someone do that?"

Kelly was silent for moment, trying to put together the best way to explain. "If he or she is an excitement arsonist they're not in it to kill but they don't care if someone does die. Its like they're an adrenaline junkie and fires, huge chaotic fires, are what do it for them."

"That's sick," she shook her head in disgust.

Kelly reached over, his fingers lightly touching under her chin, and turned her to face him. "Whatever it takes, they are going to find this guy," he assured her. "I'm going to make sure whoever did it doesn't get away."

"I've had nightmares when I was out of it in the hospital," Adelaide admitted. "At the time, when I was helping those kids, I didn't think I'd be so afraid and now I can't sleep."

"Okay, I have an idea so hear me out," said Kelly. "Why don't you move in with me and Shay?"

"You and Shay, seriously," she asked. "You guys would take me in?"

"Yeah, the place is great but Otis wants to move out and we need another roommate," explained Kelly.

"So you would be okay living together even though we're kind of, sort of dating," Adelaide asked nervously.

"Is that moving too fast for you," he asked worriedly?

"Well, yeah it is a little. I've never moved in with a guy I was dating," admitted AJ.

"Look, I promise to keep it as simple as possible. No awkwardness," he promised "I just want to have a place where you feel safe and I'm not worrying about my girl being burnt to a crisp or having nightmares."

A smile spread across her lips as AJ asked, "I'm your girl?"

Kelly's answer was wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her into a heated kiss. "What you do think," he smirked. Adelaide couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks as she stared down at his hands hold hers.

"Are you hungry? I made lunch," she remembered, reaching in the back seat for a picnic basket she had backed to carry everything over.

"Yeah, let's head in," said Kelly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking into the fire house with food always came with a risk, Adelaide realized when Kelly ordered, "Back off you moochers," to Cruz, Mouch, and Otis. The men had eyed the food in Adelaide's hands as soon as she walked in. Kelly led his girl away from the other men, back to his office so he could spend a few minutes alone with her. Mid-way through their meal the dispatch sounded, alerting a call for Squad 3. Adelaide watched wide-eyed as Kelly rushed out with his fellow brothers to the call.

They drove across town, into the suburbs, before pulling up in front of an old brown-stone building that looked as if it had seen better days. Abandoned and decaying, the windows were boarded up. The rusting metal fence surrounding the building was damaged beyond repair and the stone pathway leading to the front door was cracked in various places. It was obvious the place was condemned and locked to prevent any intruders. When Kelly noticed the door hanging off its hinges it was evident someone had taken up residence.

A man came rushing out to meet them. He hadn't showered for days, that was evident. A mass of tangled, dirty blonde hair covered his head and face forming an unruly beard. His clothing was a mess. He had on an old pair of sneakers held together by duct tape, stained jeans and no shirt. Instead, he had on an old worn jacket. The second thing Kelly noticed was that the homeless man was on something. His eyes were bloodspot and his pupils dilated. There was something else off about his behavior too. Twitchy and bordering on psychotic behavior, his eyes darted left and right, watching Severide and all of his men.

He claimed his girlfriend was on the floor unconscious. He claimed, as they moved towards the house, that they had broken the lock to find a place out of the Chicago cold. They were led past a kitchen, gutted of all appliances, to a living room in not much better condition. A tattered couch with unmentionable stains took up most of the space in the room. Kelly took careful steps, edging his way through the room. The television — one of those old, box-shaped models from the 90s — was shattered, having tipped over face first to the ground. But the most noticeable part of the room was the huge hole in the wooden floorboards. Down below, the man's girlfriend lay unconscious. She had fallen through the rotting floorboards into the basement below. Working quickly, Kelly had Cap and Mills set up a line. Stripping out of his outer jacket, Kelly pulled on the harness. Gradually, he was lowered until he reached the victim. Her clothes were in the same state as her boyfriend; dirty, torn and much too thin for the Chicago winter. Evidence of hypothermia was creeping up along her fingers and face. Checking for a pulse, Kelly was relieved she was still alive. A backboard was lowered and after strapping the young girl in Kelly signed for his men to pull her up.

"Allison," the man shouted, watching Shay wheel her towards the ambulance. "Allison, is she going to be okay?"

"Sir, you need to calm down," Gabriella ordered. "She needs stitches. We're taking her to Lakeshore."

Stubbornly shrugging off the men holding him back, he insisted, "I'm coming with her."

"Sorry sir but we can't let you do that," Shay cut in. There was no way they could take a man high as kite in an ambulance stocked with meds.

Giving Shay a hard shove back, he started towards the vehicle, claiming they couldn't stop him. Noticing the violent turn of his behavior Cap and Kelly took hold of his arms and subdued him. Kelly quickly motioned for the girls to get going. It was another half hour before they calmed the man down enough to head back to the firehouse.

"Rough call," Adelaide asked, noticing the tired looks on the men's faces as they piled out of the squad truck.

"You can say that again," Cap answered, walking by.

"Hey, you didn't have to wait," said Kelly, taking off his rescue gear.

Shrugging her shoulders, Adelaide said, "It's okay. You weren't gone that long and I sort of needed to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot," he said, starting to put away the equipment into its proper truck compartment.

"What are you doing tomorrow," asked Adelaide?

"I'm off," he told her. "What did you have in mind?" Before he realized what was happen, Kelly found himself roped into moving boxes for his girlfriend for the first time in his life.

"God, what's in this," asked Shay, struggling to carry in a large cardboard box.

"Uh, just books," Adelaide embarrassing admitted.

"Damn," Shay whispered, shaking her head.

"Okay, I think this is the last of it," Kelly announced, carrying the last box through the doorway.

Unpacking, Adelaide decided, was the only thing worse than packing after a move. Kelly had picked her up from Sarah's house hours ago, armed with a stack of boxes, duck tape, and labels. He helped her organize and pack, seeming genially eager to have her home.

The house was gorgeous. It was in downtown Chicago. The front entrance gave way to a huge living area and a modern, chic spiral staircase. Beyond that was the kitchen, which was close to being Adelaide's favorite room of the entire house. Shay, in her flamboyant excitement, immediately pulled Adelaide away from Kelly to her new roommate her bedroom. Shay was definitely not a neat freak, Adelaide observed as she took in the clothes littering the bed and carpet floor.

Kelly's room, she noticed, was much cleaner but definitely empty compared to Shay's. No pictures on the walls, the color scheme was a masculine blue but aside from that it was just a room; showing no signs of being inhabited or otherwise. She was about to turn around and leave when a steel wall of muscle blocked her way.

"Where you going," her boyfriend asked, stalking towards her?

"Ummm, just to unpack," Adelaide nervously stuttered. Strategically, she was backed into the room.

Wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, Kelly pulled her down onto the large bed, "Take a break."

The gleamy pendent around Kelly's neck caught her eye. She held it in the palm of her hand, discovering It was dense with a heavy weight to it. The intricate design engraved on it was "St. Florian Protect Us" with an image of the man. His father had gifted the chain to him when he had graduated from the academy, Kelly told her.

"We're not close," he admitted, telling her about his childhood with his father, "Its better now but definitely took us a while to get there."

"Well, for what it's worth, he missed out on a lot," said Adelaide.

—

Chief Boden had just gotten off the phone with his wife, Donna, when Captain Cunningham arrived, requesting a meeting between him and Lieutenant Severide. The second Kelly noticed the look on Boden's face He knew this was going to be a long meeting. No progress had been made on the arson investigation. Arson Investigations was now backtracking similar incidents to order to find patterns in activity or at least be able to rule some options out. Captain Cunningham handed Kelly a folder, asking him to inspect the photos for anything she might have missed.

"You okay," asked Boden, noting the tired expression on Severide's face once the captain was gone.

"Yeah chief, all good," he answered.

Kelly had never been so happy to get off work; for so long work and the thrill of the fire had been his life but now he had something else to look forward to. He had someone waiting for him. He pulled up to the house alone. Shay had a date so it would be just him and A.J. The lights were out, Kelly noticed stepping into the living room. He called out her name but received no reply. He tossed his keys on the kitchen counter and threw off his jacket, calling out her name again as it landed on the couch.

Upstairs he found her laying on her bed, the dark red comforter pulled over her legs as she rested on her stomach. He had intended to let her sleep but the sound of his footsteps woke her up from the impromptu nap.

"Hey," she muttered sleepily, "how was your shift?"

"Quiet actually except…" Kelly trailed off.

"What," asked Adelaide?

"CDF and Arson Investigations haven't made any new leads with the fire in your building," he told her. "I'm just not handling the lack of progress very well."

"I'll be fine," she told her, taking hold of his hand, "They'll find him."

"Hey, I got an idea. Let's go out," suggested Kelly.

"Molly's," asked Adelaide, remembering the bar his co-workers opened together.

"Nah, somewhere special," he said, getting up. "Dress up, Oliver."

Severide had said to dress up so AJ ransacked her closest until she found a respectable dark purple dress that reached her knees. It was long-sleeved, perfect for the Chicago weather and had a diamond cut-out that gave a great view of her bare back.

"Wow," AJ heard behind her. She turned around and noticed Kelly staring at her from the doorway.

AJ blushed before turning back to the mirror for one last check and asked, "Final verdict?"

"I am an extremely, extremely lucky guy," answered Severide.

He took her to the docks on Lake Michigan for a sail around the Chicago waterfront. The small boat Kelly had rented was beautiful. It had a small kitchen and bedroom on board. "You've done this before, right," Adelaide asked jokingly when he took them out onto the water.

"Every summer since I was twelve," laughed Kelly, "you're in safe hands."

They stayed on the water for hours, enjoying each other's company. Kelly had thought ahead and packed dinner for them to eat on the boat.

Adelaide decided to take a risk and ask about something that had been on her mind for a while, "So, what is the longest relationship you've been in?"

Kelly hesitated before telling her about his engagement to Renee, how she had cheated on him and the bad blood it had created between him and her brother, a fellow firefighter. He didn't go into detail about Renee's recent downward spiral, the drugs and clubs, to protect her privacy.

"So, what about you," Kelly asked.

"Uh, can't say my love life has been even remotely exciting as yours," she told him. "I've dated a few guys but never long enough to get engaged or anything like that."

"Well, I'm glad I met you," he said, leaning in and kissing her.


End file.
